Known from French patent no. 11/00199, belonging to the applicant, is a drill with a curved profile making it possible to produce the transosseous approach inside the body of a vertebra.
Also known from French patent no. 08/01860, belonging to the applicant, is a nucleus pulposus implant inserted inside a nuclear space formed in the intervertebral disc.